After drilling the various sections of a subterranean wellbore that traverses a formation, individual lengths of relatively large diameter metal tubulars are typically secured together to form a casing string that is positioned within the wellbore. This casing string increases the integrity of the wellbore and provides a path for producing fluids from the producing intervals to the surface. Conventionally, the casing string is cemented within the wellbore. To produce fluids into the casing string, hydraulic openings or perforations must be made through the casing string, the cement, and a short distance into the formation.
Typically, these perforations are created by detonating a series of shaped charges that are disposed within the casing string and are positioned adjacent to the formation. Specifically, one or more perforating guns are loaded with shaped charges that are connected with a detonator via a detonating cord. The perforating guns are then connected within a tool string that is lowered into the cased wellbore at the end of a tubing string, wireline, slickline, coiled tubing or other conveyance. Once the perforating guns are properly positioned in the wellbore such that the shaped charges are adjacent to the formation to be perforated, the shaped charges may be detonated, thereby creating the desired hydraulic openings.